


Teen Parents at 19

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Past Lives, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, teen dad, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: Harvey-James William Mariano is now 7 months old and Jess's Mother Liz come back into the picture. Liz Danes is one woman scorned!!!





	

Liz Danes looked up at Luke's sign and glanced inside the large window and rasied an eyebrow as Jess appeared out from behind the curtain.  
  
Liz was confused and unaware of the return of her son. She continued watching as he pulled the curtain back and spoke to another person behid. She watched a smile creep up onto her son's stoic face before a girl came from behind with a baby in her arms.  
  
Jess kissed the baby on the cheek and kissed the girl on the lips. He was nudged away towards the other side of the counter. Jess put his arms up and walked around the other side of the counter before picking up his backpack. He exited the diner and got into a car, after a few seconds he drove off.  
  
Liz stepped forward and put her attention back onto the girl. she stared at he resembalance of the baby to her Jessie when he was born, she sighed and watched the girl put the baby in the pushchair and talk with Luke.  
  
Liz crossed the road just as the girl exited the diner aswell and strolled away, Liz stood on the steps and slammed the dner door open "Who the hell is that baby?"  
  
Luke put his pad and pen down onto the counter and grabbed a a hold of his sisters arm "Keep your voice down" Luke pulled her behind the curtain.  
  
Liz yanked her arm "Answer the question Luke, why does that baby look like Jessie when he was young?" she asked "And why the hell didn't you tell me any of this"  
  
Luke rested his hands on his hips "Jess is an adult and I swore to him I wouldn't tell you" he stated.  
  
"You had not right to keep this from me" Liz said.  
  
"Yes I did because this is something Jess should be telling you" Luke said "You threw Jess at me and I took him in. When he came back from visiting his dead beat father 10 months ago and as any uncle I let Jess come back and be the parent that he needs to be" He pulled the curtain back "Now leave Liz because I stick by Jess, something you had trouble with"  
  
Liz hit him on the chest and left the diner.  
  
-GG-  
  
Jess exited the connecticut state college campus with his grade 12 study books and backpack hanging off his shoulder. He got into his car and drove away. A couple of miles later the stars hollow sign came into view once he passed it he stopped at the side of the road and put the brakes on.  
  
Jess reached behind him into another bag and took out his walmart unifrom and changed his shirt. He licked his lips and returned to driving, 10 minutes later he pulled into the town square parking oppisite the diner.  
  
Grabbing his bag he got out of the car "Jess" Jess turned at the sound of his name being called and felt the back of a woman's hand on his cheek. He took a step back "What the hell?"  
  
"You little rascal, how stupid could you get getting some girl pregnant" Liz exclaimed.  
  
Jess touched his cheek "she's not some girl" he stated "I'm still with her aren't I?"  
  
Liz raised her hand again but laid his hand on his cheek "you are" she stated "you turned out so great and I had nothing to do with it" she whispered. Jess blinked and took a step off of the curb "I wasn't the best mother I know that"  
  
Jess looked down at the floor "No you weren't" he stated "I'm going to be a better parent to my son then you ever were" he said crossing the road.  
  
"Jess wait" Liz called.  
  
Jess licked his lips and turned round "what do you want from me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting married"  
  
Jess shrugged "just like your other husbands, this won't last either"  
  
Liz shook her head "He's different, way different than my other ones I've met" she explained "I make jewlery and it brings in proper money, TJ asked me to marry him. I understand if you don't want to walk me down the aisle"  
  
Jess shook his head "your right for once Liz, I don't want to walk you down the aisle that requires me forgiving you" he stated turning slightly to watch Rory sit next to Lane with Harvey on her lap "you never told me you loved me or showed any feeling towards me but I tell her all the time"  
  
Liz bit her bottom lip as she watched Jess stare longily "I can see how much care for them"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
Liz licked her lip "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper childhood"  
  
Jess shrugged "None of that matters to me anymore" he said turning his back to her and walked into the diner.  
  
Liz smiled.  
  
Jess stood next to the table where Rory sat, she looked up "Hey your back" she smiled "what hapened to your cheek?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" Jess smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips "Later" he said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lane rolled her eyes "You guys are too cute"  
  
"Ah Jeez" Jess said. Rory grinned up at him as he held his hands out "Let me take him"  
  
Rory kissed Harvey on the head and lifted him "Go to daddy" she said.  
  
Jess cradled Harvey against his chest with his hand under his bum to support him. Rory gestured to upstairs with her head "Okay" Jess laid his cheek on the top of Harvey's head "Lets go"  
  
"Thanks" Rory called.  
  
Jess disapeared up the stairs.  
  
Rory scratched her head "Lets take a walk" Lane exclaimed grabbing Rory hand and rushed out the diner.  
  
"Lane" Rory cried as the diner door shut behind her "Slow down"  
  
Lane shook her head and they crossed the road "You look so happy" she stated.  
  
"Really"  
  
Lane nodded as they stopped running and came to a stop at the gazebo "so happy its nauseating" she giggled. Rory shrugged andlane hugged her "So tell me because we never talked about how much it hurt and how Jess was?"  
  
Rory pulled away and gasped "Lane I can't believe your asking me this"  
  
"Oh come on Rory you got to tell me these things" Lane stated "Please" she put her hands together.  
  
Rory looked round at the square "I don't remember"  
  
Lane raised an eyebrow "You mean you haven't done anything  since you know"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
Lane whispered "What do you remember?"  
  
"Pain" Rory replied "from the start but halfway it subsided but it still felt weird" Rory explained and convered her eyes "I'm so embarrased"  
  
Lane crossed herarms "Why"  
  
Rory shrugged "Me and Jess are together but we kiss now and again" she said "we're not ready to get into a relationhip"  
  
Lane took a deep breath "but your going to be"  
  
Rory shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"  
  
\--GG--  
  
"I want to take the relatioship slow"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Let's make the most of this my summer before Yale starts" Rory stated "Because we're going to be so busy"


End file.
